The U.S. Department of Health and Human Services report "2020: A New Vision" highlights that regenerative medicine is the vanguard of the 21st century healthcare. From bone marrow transplants five decades ago to the most recent stem cell-derived organ transplantations, the National Institutes of Health and National Academies expert analysis recognize regenerative medicine as an emerging core component of modern medical practice. The proposal addresses critical gaps and needs of the core facility operations by proposing enhancements designed to establish regenerative medicine products and services, and to align Department of Comparative Medicine resources to accelerate the convergence of discovery and translation into the medicine community of practice. The proposed enhancement of the Biosafety Level-2 facility and the supporting Stabile animal facility will facilitate a comprehensive coordination of specialized infrastructure built around several state-of-the-art technological and domain-specific scientific platforms that will transform the conglomerate of independent investigators into a high performance system. Mayo Clinic's Department of Comparative Medicine is engaged in a strategic realignment of resources necessary to support the discovery, translational and applications into the clinical practice. Quality Management Systems will be strengthened to ensure best practices and integrated workflow processes. The enhanced infrastructure, systems and processes, and scientific integration will provide high-performance execution that will contribute substantially to the Mayo Clinic Model of Care.